The present invention is directed to a cyclone separator assembly for use in separating solids from a carrier gas conveying such solids.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to such a cyclone separator assembly for use in separating dried and also possibly preheated coal from a carrier gas, for example an inert gas or a flue gas.
It is known to convey dry comminuted solids by the socalled flue-flow principle wherein the solids are conveyed by a flow of carrier gas through a pipe system. This principle is particularly known in the modern coke manufacturing technology wherein coke to be supplied to coke ovens is conveyed by a hot carrier gas which dries the coal, and also possibly preheats the coal to approximately 200.degree. C. Such drying and/or preheating is advantageous, in comparison with moist coal, and the dried and/or preheated coal has an improved bulk density which is more homogenous due to greater fluidity, results in an improved quality of coke, and allows a shorter coke production period, thereby increasing efficiency of the coke manufacturing plant.
One known arrangement for drying and also possibly preheating coal prior to the introduction thereof into a coke oven battery involves transporting the coal through a conveying pipe by means of a hot carrier gas, for example an inert gas or a flue gas, thereby drying and possibly preheating the coal. In such an arrangement, it is necessary to separate the dried and possibly preheated coal from the carrier gas before the introduction of the coal into the coke oven battery.